Bring Me To Life
by Dragon Moonshine
Summary: Yay! Updated! Progress will be a little slow from now on, sorry. Rating upped to PG-13.
1. Default Chapter

Hehehe. Just a few things you should know... Ivy is mostly based off me, but she is not me. This is still in the YYH universe, so no "OMG! It's Kurama!" or any of that stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here that looks remotely familiar, OK? SO STOP BOTHERING ME!!!  
  
Chapter One: Abduction, Sorta  
  
A bubbly, blue-haired, purple-eyed, ferry girl zoomed on an oar-shaped piece of wood towards a run-down apartment. Once she had landed on the ground, she dusted off her kimono and walked into the open front door.  
  
"Yusuke!" she called. "Yusuke Urameshi!"  
  
Roughly a minute later, a clearly agitated Yusuke walked out of the adjacent room. "What now, Botan?" he whined. Botan shook her finger in Yusuke's face. "Now, now, Yusuke. Is that anyway to greet me?"  
  
Yusuke yawned and scratched his head. "Well, I wouldn't be so grouchy if you'd had enough sense not to wake me up at freakin' 5 'o clock in the morning!" Botan laughed nervously. "Oh, sorry about that, but Koenma said it was urgent."  
  
"What does that toddler want now?" Yusuke groaned. "I haven't the slightest clue," Botan replied. "But, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara are all ready at Spirit World waiting for us." "They're what!!?" Botan just smiled in that cute way no one could resist. "Come on, Yusuke. Let's go!"  
  
********************************  
  
Meanwhile, back in Spirit World, the rest of the Reiki Tentai were sitting around in Koenma's office. Well, Kuwabara was pacing the floor, and Hiei was flitting around the room at a very fast pace. Kurama was really the only one sitting.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Koenma," the kitsune demon quietly asked, "Would you mind telling us why we're here at such an early time?"  
  
"Yes, Koenma," the smaller youkai replied, "I was wondering what would be so urgent. I was in the middle of something very important."  
  
"And what exactly would that have been, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei eyed the red-headed demon warily, "That is my own business, Kurama," was his reply.  
  
"Did I miss something?" That, of course, was Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei smirked, "Yes, Kuwabaka, you did in fact miss the entire mission."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes went wide. "But - but - but I swear I was listening! How did I miss it?"  
  
Kurama chuckled softly, "Not too worry, Kuwabara. You didn't miss anything."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, our favorite spirit detective burst into the room. "I'm here!" he yelled.  
  
Everyone stared at him, until finally Hiei broke the silence.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Yusuke."  
  
"And just what's that supposed to mean, shorty?" Yusuke retorted.  
  
Koenma spoke up, "Excuse me, but I believe we have business to be getting to."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, toddler, just get on with it." (AN: I wonder who that was? ^_^)  
  
"Well," Koenma cleared his throat, "We have received reports that there is a person that needs bringing in."  
  
"Just tell us who so we can get back to our normal business," Hiei responded.  
  
Koenma raised an eyebrow, "As I was saying, we know for a fact that the person is female, and that she lives somewhere in America."  
  
"AMERICA!!!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
Koenma glared at him, "Yes, Yusuke, America. And, I'm not deaf, so there's no need to yell." Then, to himself, he added, "Keep screaming like that and I will be."  
  
"And how, exactly, are we supposed to get over to America, Koenma. Last time I checked, even we didn't have to powers to fly," Hiei added.  
  
"And what exactly has she done?" Kurama asked.  
  
Koenma sighed, "Kurama, she hasn't done anything, yet. We have received word that a small band of powerful demons are looking for her now, and I don't think it would be wise to let them get her, seeing as we know next to nothing about her and the demons looking for her.  
  
And, Hiei, that's where Botan comes in."  
  
The ferry girl pulled back a curtain to reveal a swirling black and purple vortex. "Ta da!" she squealed.  
  
Yusuke and the rest of the Reiki-Tantei stared at the...thing.  
  
"Wow, Botan." Yusuke said, finally. "Uh, what is it?"  
  
Still keeping her bubbly attitude, Botan explained.  
  
"This is a portal to America. It was made using the same technology that you use every time you go to the Makai. It may cause motion sickness though, but we're not quite sure..."  
  
"Thank you, Botan," Koenma stated. He then turned to the spirit detectives. "I expect you four to leave immediately. You are to be ready in one hour."  
  
"One hour!!!" Yusuke exclaimed. "That's absurd!! I do have to do something called sleep. Ever heard of it?"  
  
Kurama laughed quietly, "Yusuke," he said, "You, as well as I, perfectly well know that Koenma, and Hiei as well, have no need of sleep."  
  
While Yusuke was grumbling to himself about stupid toddlers and missions, and so forth, Koenma was giving last minute instructions to the rest of the team.  
  
"It is absolutely important that no one else sees you. The consequences could be ugly."  
  
Kurama piped up, "What if she does not want to return to Japan with us?"  
  
"You have my permission to use force if necessary," Koenma replied. "But, I sincerely hope that it won't be necessary."  
  
Hiei stood up, "Can we just leave, now? Some of us have other things that we'd rather be doing."  
  
"By all means, everyone, do be on your way [1]," the child ruler urged.  
  
******************  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, where it was just now passing into nighttime, a certain girl was busily getting ready for bed.  
  
"MOM!" she yelled. "I CAN'T FIND MY SHIRT!!!"  
  
Her mother's muffled reply came floating up the stairs. "Check in your closet, Ivy!"  
  
After rooting around in what probably resembled more an area were a bomb had gone off, rather than a closet, Ivy emerged, triumphantly, grasping an over-sized, light green t-shirt. "Victory!" she shouted.  
  
While she was still pulling the shirt over her head, Ivy tried turning on her computer, which failed miserably, and ended up with her on the floor in a mess of green cloth, skin, and hair. When she finally got dressed properly, she then turned on her computer.  
  
Her AOL program [2] started immediately. "Welcome!" a cheerful voice boomed, "You've got mail!" Ivy promptly sat on her squishy computer chair and started clicking and typing away.  
  
An hour later, Ivy signed off and hopped into her bed. Switching on her sleep mode on her alarm clock [3], she leaned back and let the lyrics of Evanescence fill her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead  
  
It back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
We need to run  
  
(I've been living a lie there's nothing inside)  
  
We need to run  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought with out a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
We need to lie  
  
(I've been living a lie there's nothing inside)  
  
We need to lie  
  
We need to lie  
  
******************************  
  
Ivy awoke with a start; she'd had the most bizarre dream, but that wasn't the only the only thing that woke her. There were voices coming from downstairs.  
  
'Oh crap!' she thought. 'Burglars!'  
  
*******************************  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke ad the others had managed to get ready and all with, more or less, no problems. Hiei had almost killed Kuwabara for whining that he couldn't bring his kitten. [AN: Just don't even ask.] But they'd all gotten through the portal in one piece.  
  
Now that they were inside the house, they needed to find the girl. Kuwabara wandered around the kitchen. "Do you think they've got food? I'm hungry." Hiei rolled his eyes, but, before the short fire youkai could utter anything, Kurama placed a finger over his lips and signaled for them to all be quiet.  
  
The stairs creaked once, but then, were silent. "Someone's awake," Kurama whispered.  
  
*********************************  
  
Ivy gripped her baseball bat tightly and eased herself down the stairs. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten about the one creaky stair. She stepped on it, and, almost mockingly, creaked what seemed to be its loudest creak ever. Cursing silently to herself, Ivy silently made it down the rest of the stairs.  
  
When she got all the way downstairs, Ivy suspected to see one or two guys dressed in black with masks, stuffing whatever they could find into bags. What she found was...nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was dumbfounded. She had definitely heard voices downstairs.  
  
"Great," she mumbled to herself, "Good job, Ive. You've officially gone nuts. Hearing things, ha. Next your gonna see some weird, freaky lookin' people standing behind you."  
  
She turned around to go back to bed. "Holy freakin' crap!!!" she yelped. Kuwabara screamed; Yusuke yelled; and Kurama just stared, mouth half open. "Wh-who the heck are you people!!!"  
  
"I'm Yusuke, and this here's Kuwabaka, I mean, Kuwabara," said boy with short, slicked back hair and big brown eyes. "And I am Kurama," said a very pretty boy in the back. Another goofy looking, orange-haired boy turned slightly red, "Urameshi! That wasn't funny!" The brown-haired one laughed, "Sorry, Kuwabara, I couldn't resist."  
  
By now, Ivy was thoroughly freaked out. "If you people don't tell me who the heck you are, I'm gonna start swingin'!" she warned, brandishing her bat. "Woah, there, missy," the boy with the slicked back hair said. "We ain't gonna hurt ya. We just need ya ta come somewheres with us, OK?"  
  
***************************  
  
"Actually, not OK," the girl said. "I'm not going anywhere," she finished defiantly. Yusuke shook his head. "Kurama," he said, "You might have take over here." "With pleasure," Kurama answered. He stepped forward, toward the girl.  
  
Now, the girl had been standing in the shadows, but she stepped backwards into the light, away from Kurama, and he got a good look at her. Deep brown hair hung in her face, almost covering her blue eyes. She wasn't exactly tall, somewhere between Genkai and Hiei's height.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei had separated himself from the group and was waiting in the shadows behind behind his target. He slowly edged himself a little closer to her, catching Kurama's eye. It was apparent this girl wasn't giving them any options. Hiei raised a questioning eyebrow at Kurama, who nodded, giving his consent. He prepared to leap.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ivy felt for sure that she felt someone behind her. She tensed up, and, in one fluid motion, spun and swung her bat, connecting with someone or thing. A quiet "kuso" was heard. And Ivy jumped back in fright.  
  
Yet, another boy emerged from the shadows. This one was considerably shorter than the rest, around Ivy's own height. He had unusual spiky black hair, and a patch of white in the shape of a star rested over top his forehead. And boy did he look ticked. 'Oh crap.'  
  
********************************  
  
CE: Now, I should end here, but I won't, cause I'm having too much fun writing this and I'm bored silly. While I'm pausing here, let me explain the numbers inside these [].  
  
1: This is sorta an inside joke.  
  
2. I don't have AOL, but I think that dude's voice is so cool!! ^_^  
  
3. My clock has this cool feature where you push a button and music  
(CD or radio) plays, and it stops after, like, a half-hour or so. It's  
great to fall asleep to your favorite music.  
  
And, one more thing, then you can go back to reading. The lyrics for  
that song are there for a reason, that's why I so painstakingly wrote  
them from simply listening to "Bring Me to Life" over and over and  
over.  
  
And, I lied. One more thing. (You're about ready to choke me right?  
^_^) I've hit 14 pages!! W00tage!! My longest thing written ever.  
*pats herself on the back* Now you may continue reading.  
  
*********************************  
  
Yusuke burst out laughing as Hiei appeared out of the shadows with an extremely huge bump on his head. He looked ready to eat someone. "Hiei..." Kurama's voice warned.  
  
The girl looked about ready to scream her head off, which Yusuke was surprised she hadn't already. Hiei had retreated to a far corner of the room, mumbling something about stupid onnas and rubbing his head.  
  
Kurama chuckled softly, "I'm sorry if we startled you, Ivy. But-" "Hey! Now wait one darn minute! How the heck do you know my name? I sure don't remember meeting you anytime," Ivy retorted. "Yeah," was Yusuke's input, "How come you know her name and I don't?" Kurama's lips curved upward into one of his smiles, "You should listen more carefully to Koenma."  
  
"Hello? I am still here, ya know?" Kurama looked over and nodded, "Of course. Now, as I was saying, do you believe in demons?" Ivy nodded. "Well, that's good. And it saves me a lot of explaining. You see, Hiei, the one you hit, and I, are demons."  
  
Ivy's eyes widened in shock, and she collapsed, unconscious. Yusuke just sort of stared at Ivy's fallen body. "Well," he finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "That went rather well." "Indeed," was Kurama's reply. "Hn," was Hiei's from over in the corner. Everyone had forgotten about Kuwabara, whose comment was, "Is she dead?"  
  
Kurama walked over to the unconscious girl's body and gently lifted her into his arms. "What are you doing, fox?" Hiei questioned. "Taking her to Koenma," Kurama answered. "Or would you rather her wake up and then take her." Kuwabara shook his head. "Let's just take her and get outta here. I'm still hungry." "It's fine with me," said Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke opened his communicator and paged Botan, whose smiling face appeared in the small window. "I guess you got her," Botan quipped. "Roger," Yusuke replied. "Beam us up, Scotty!" Botan stared at Yusuke, apparently confused. Yusuke shrugged. "Hey, I saw it on one of those weird American shows. I meant, get us outta here, Botan!" "OK, Yusuke."  
  
A swirling vortex appeared in the center of the room. One by one, each of the Reiki-Tantei jumped in, with Kurama going last. After the portal closed, the vase that was sitting one the coffee table, fell over and shattered, scattering the once red, and now blackened roses across the carpet.  
  
*******************************  
  
CE: Two hours, three bags of Skittles, two sodas, and 17 pages later, a new fic is born. Yay!! And, about the ending, the roses also have a meaning. *evil laugh* You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Any suggestions, praise, criticism, (no flames, please!), or just plain old reviews are greatly appreciated. All my chapters might not be as long as this one. This might even be the longest thing you see me write, LOL! Again, I'll try to update at least once a week, and probably two chapters a update.  
  
And could someone please help me with formatting??? My paragraphs are supposed to be more spaced, and they're too close together. Please, if you could help, email me at: pixiegurl@verizon.net Thank you!  
  
Remember, reviews + time = more chapters!!!  
  
Ja ne!!! 


	2. Gomen, not a chapter, but stuff you need...

Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, that this isn't a chapter. Don't worry, the second chapter is well underway, but I need some suggestions that will make up some small parts in the plot. 

Who should Ivy be paired up with, Hiei or Kurama? I cna go both ways. 

What type of demon could Ivy be? (I was thinking plant, but now I'm not so sure. So either plant, wolf, fox, or fire.) 

Should I twist it into another Dark Tournament or no? 

And last, how would you like Ivy's character to change throughout the story? (Alot, alittle, or not at all.) 

Thank you soooo much for bearing with me. I'm currently typing this and my mom is yelling at me to get in the car so we can go to school. (EVIL!!!!! -_-) Anyway, if there is any questions, please don't hesitate to email me at: pixiegurl@verizon.net. 

Ja ne!!! And updates are coming!!! 


	3. Rude Awakenings

CE: Yayness! Chapter Two!!! Hehe... Let the madness begin!!! Muhaha!!  
  
Kurama: O_O  
  
CE: Oh, hello, Kurama!! ^_^  
  
Kurama: ::slowly tries to back out of the room::  
  
CE: Where ya goin'?  
  
Kurama: Uh...nowhere? ::sweatdrops::  
  
CE: Good, then you can do the disclaimer for me! ^_^  
  
Kurama: Fine. -_- Crystalline Entity does not own squat, except her computer and Ivy.  
  
CE: Yup! What he said. SO STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!  
  
Men in Black Suits: ::shuffle away::  
  
Kurama: O_O  
  
CE: 'Bout time to. They were getting annoying. One last thing, I'm gonna put the people's emotions in [AN:] ( those. (i.e. [AN: O_O], etc.) Anyways, on with the fic!!!  
  
Chapter Two: Rude Awakenings  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
::::::::  
  
::::  
  
::  
  
:  
  
Ivy groaned and rolled over in her sleep, twisting the covers around her. With a jolt, her eyes flew open. Oh boy, now that was one weird dream! Well, maybe the one with the llamas was a close tie, but this one took the cake!  
  
She slowly sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She turned to get off the bed, but hit a wall. "Ouchies!!!" she yelped. 'I coulda sworn that my bed was against the other wall...' she thought. So, she turned and got off on the other side. Ivy was about halfway out of the bed when she saw it.  
  
It was the guy from her dream! The one that she'd hit with the bat. And, come to think of it, she thought that the bat had cracked after hitting his head... But, yup, that was him all right. Short, spiky, black hair, red eyes, and - wait a sec, red eyes???  
  
And Ivy being, well, Ivy, decided to pretend like she had never woken up. She slowly sat back down on the bed, pulled the covers over her head, and softly mumbled to herself, "It's just a dream, Ive. You woke up inside another dream..."  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei was now officially freaked out. Now, he wasn't exactly a human expert, but he was pretty sure Kurama never got up, tried to go through a wall, then pretended to go back to sleep.  
  
Cautiously, Hiei got up from his perch on the windowsill, and walked over to the lump under the covers that was Ivy. He drew his sword and...  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
Kurama had woken up about an hour earlier, and was busy making breakfast. It was a good thing that his mother was out of town until the following Sunday. [AN: It's a Tuesday.] Or else he would have quite some explaining to do about why there was a strange girl in the upstairs guestroom. He fully expected Hiei to come by, like he usually did when Shori wasn't around. Today's breakfast was pancakes and bacon, an American dish that Kurama had seen on T.V.  
  
He thought that he'd heard some movement upstairs and decided to go upstairs and see Ivy. And then, he heard a scream, followed by a crash. That was all it took for Kurama to sprint the rest of the way up the stairs.  
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
...drew his sword and poked Ivy. No response. He poked harder. Still no response. Now this girl was starting to get on his nerves. Hiei repeatedly poked Ivy with the tip of his katana. He must have eventually hit a soft spot because, next thing he knew, a horrendous, high-pitched noise emitted from the lump under the covers.  
  
Ivy practically leapt off the bed, screaming. "You poked my butt!" she yelled. "What kind of sicko, perverted, dream person are you! You should be ashamed of yourself! Even if you are a figment of my overactive imagination, I can't understand why I would dream up such a sick person!"  
  
Ironically, Kurama chose this particular moment to enter the room. A room that contained a screeching girl, who was waving her hands around psychotically, and a cowering Hiei, who was up against the wall, hands clamped tightly over his ears. His mouth was moving, but Kurama couldn't hear over the noise Ivy was making.  
  
Ivy must have seen Kurama because she stopped yelling, and Hiei's voice could be clearly heard. "Kurama! Please, make it stop!" Kurama sweatdropped. Hiei then noticed that Ivy was no longer screaming her head off, so he stopped yelling as well.  
  
Kurama was the first to speak. "Hiei, what are you doing here? And in Ivy's room to." The youkai fox teasingly raised a questioning eyebrow. Hiei snorted, "I don't know what fantasies are going on in your head, Kurama, but I simply entered the wrong window, and this...onna started screaming at me."  
  
A very confused Ivy raised her hand. [AN: o.O] "Question!" she said.  
  
"Yes?" That was Kurama.  
  
"What's a onna???"  
  
Both Kurama and Hiei face-fell, anime style. Kurama was the first to recover. "I see that we have quite some explaining to do..."  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
About an hour later, Kurama and Hiei were practically dragging Ivy behind them. Their destination: Reikai.  
  
"Where are we going? Where am I? What are we doing? Who are we gonna see? Why is your hair sticking up? Why is your hair so long? Is this a dream? Can I go home? I'm hungry-"  
  
Hiei rubbed his temples. This had been a long hour. Ivy had been asking questions and talking nonstop for the whole hour.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei hissed, "You'd better find some way to shut her up, before I do."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Ivy, if you be quiet, I'll give you a special treat when we get to where we're going." Ivy's eyes got all big and shiny. "Candy? Can I have candy?" "Yes." Ivy did a little happy dance. "Candy! Yayness!" Hiei glared at her, "Quiet!" he yelled. Both Ivy and Kurama stared. [AN: O_O] Long silence.  
  
"We're here!" Kurama's voice rang out. Ivy stared. "It's a tree," she said. "Oh, very good. Your perception is most astonishing," Hiei mockingly retorted. "Thank you!" Ivy responded. [AN: Ivy: ^_^]  
  
Kurama stepped over to the tree and tapped on one of the roots. Immediately, the tree appeared to spring in half. Ivy yelped and jumped onto the nearest person who was, unfortunately, Hiei. He quickly dropped her and stepped through the glowing portal in the center of the tree, muttering something about stupid onnas and the like.  
  
Ivy pouted. 'Meany,' she said under her breath. Kurama watched this whole exchange with great amusement. "After you," he said to Ivy. "You mean, go through that," Ivy responded, pointing to the portal. "Yes." "Okay!" And with that, she happily jumped into the vortex. Kurama shook his head and jumped in himself.  
  
To Be Continued At A Later Date...  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
CE: W00tage! Second chappy up!!! Though, on another note. I got a review saying that I should space my dialogue between characters twice. I actually have done this, but it doesn't show up on the 'Net. I will need some help on how to fix this, or you'll just have to deal with it, OK?  
  
I think that's all my notes for now. Look for the next chapter: The Decision, coming soon to a computer near you!!!! Until then, ja ne! 


	4. The Decision

CE: Okey dokey. Not much to say here, except, I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. And I forgot to put this in the second chapter, but I'm sorry for not updating in like, two weeks. I've been really busy helping my mom with my new little sister. ^_^  
  
Hiei will do the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei: No I won't.  
  
CE: Pweeze????  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
CE: I got ice cream...  
  
Hiei: CrystallineEntitydoesn'townYYHoranyideasthatlookfamiliar! ::lunges for sweet snow::  
  
CE: O_O Thank you...Hiei.  
  
Chapter Three: The Decision  
  
::::::::::::: ::::::::: ::::: ::: ::  
  
Koenma looked up at the sound of his door opening. It was Botan. "Koenma-sama, Hiei, Kurama, and the girl are here. Should I bring them in?" The child ruler nodded his head. "Yes, yes. By all means..."  
  
Moments later, a frazzled Hiei and Kurama, and Ivy walked through the doors. Koenma raised a puzzled eyebrow; Hiei looked about ready to drive his sword through the girl, while Kurama looked like he just wanted to lie down and take a nap.  
  
Hiei moved to a far corner of the room, and Kurama collapsed into a chair. Ivy looked around, then sat on the floor, Indian-style. "Why are we here? What's going on? Kurama, can I have my candy now? I'm hungry. Can I wake up now? This dream is getting really weird..." Koenma had no idea that someone could ask so many questions over a span of twenty seconds.  
  
He walked over to Ivy. "Have Hiei and Kurama explained to you the reason you're here?" Ivy's mouth dropped open. "Did you just...talk?" Koenma nodded, "Yes. Now, have Hiei and Kurama explained to you why you're here?" Ivy opened her mouth to speak, but Hiei beat her to it.  
  
"Well, Koenma, as you've experienced, it is very hard to tell this onna anything, seeing as she never shuts up." Ivy stood up very fast and practically leapt over to Hiei. "Say that to my face, shorty," she growled. Hiei smirked. "Number one, onna, I am taller than you. Two, you never shut up."  
  
You could practically see the sparks flying. "You die now!" Ivy yelled, and jumped on Hiei. Everyone else in the room just stared. [AN: Kurama, Koenma, and Botan: O_O] When the dust cleared, Hiei was on top of Ivy, pinning her arms above her head, and she was trying very hard to get out from under him. Kurama was trying to hold back his laughter, and failing miserably, which sent Koenma and Botan laughing too.  
  
Ivy and Hiei looked over at Kurama, Koenma and Botan. "What!" they both yelled in unison. Somehow, everyone managed to regain their composures, including Ivy and Hiei who were shooting absolute daggers at each other.  
  
"Now," Koenma said, "I guess I'll start from the beginning. Ivy, are you adopted?"  
  
"Uh, I don't think so..."  
  
"Well, you most likely are. Have you noticed anything...strange about yourself lately?"  
  
"I've been a little cranky, but I thought it was just PMS."  
  
[AN: All besides Ivy: ::sweatdrop::]  
  
"OK, anything else?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Hiei, come here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
Reluctantly, Hiei walked over to where Koenma and Ivy were standing, or sitting rather.  
  
"Hiei, I want you to place your hand on her head."  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey, it's not like I have cooties or something."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Fine, I'll do it."  
  
Hiei warily placed his hand on Ivy's head. Koenma then instructed him to channel some of his youki into his palm, explaining that it would give Ivy's hidden powers a "jumpstart".  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Ivy felt the surface of her head growing warm; a tingling sensation followed soon after. It started on her head, but then spread down to her toes. She then felt like her insides were changing around. "Uhn..." she moaned. "I think...I'm gonna be sick." Koenma shook his head. "Just a little more." Just as he said that, Ivy felt herself grow about an inch taller; her hair lengthened and turned a deeper brown with one red streak in the front. Her two incisors grew longer and more pointy; and last, but not least, two ears sprouted from the top of her head, and a tail from her tailbone.  
  
Hiei stepped backwards in shock. That had never happened before. "Oh God..." Ivy said. Everyone watched as she ran her fingers across her newly obtained ears, then over her new fangs. Now her eyes had been closed, because of the pain, and when she opened them, they were blood red, like Hiei's. "What-what did you d-do to me?" she managed to choke out, pointing an accusing finger at Hiei.  
  
Koenma cleared his throat, "Just as I thought a fire wolf youkai." Before he could say any more, Ivy cut him off. "What do you mean, 'Just as I thought'? You knew this was going to happen to me? Couldn't you have at least told me what you were going to do to me? Now I'm...I'm some sorta...freak!!! All I can say is, this had all better be a dream, or else...or else..." Her voice choked. "Or else what, onna?" Hiei's voice rang out. Ivy whirled around; her anger forming a noticeable ki aura around her. "You - better - shut - the - hell - up," she hissed.  
  
The room was so quiet, you could've heard a pin drop. Until Ivy collapsed on the ground, tears streaming down her face. When no one made a move to comfort her, Kurama stood up and walked over to the traumatized girl and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "That was not called for, Hiei," the youko said.  
  
Now, to Hiei, hearing his best-friend speak to him like that was just like a slap in the face. Not knowing what else to do, he fizzed out of sight, disappearing without a trace, leaving a sobbing Ivy, a dumfounded Koenma, a stunned Botan, and an angry fox behind.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
:::::::::::  
  
CE: O_O Um, that turned out...not how I wanted it to. Don't worry, there will be more funniness later. I promise. Anyway, please review and leave any comments, constructive criticism, etc. New chappy coming soon!!! Ja ne!!! 


	5. Redone! Yay!

Crys: Yay! Revised edition! I didn't like the last chapter, so I re-did it. Gomen nasai for not updating in sooooo long! I made two more chapters for you to make it up. ^_^  
  
Hiei will do the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei: No I won't.  
  
Crys: Pweeze????  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Crys: I got ice cream...  
  
Hiei: CrystallineEntitydoesn'townYYHoranyideasthatlookfamiliar! ::lunges for sweet snow::  
  
Crys: O_O Thank you...Hiei.  
  
Chapter Three: The Decision  
  
::::::::::::: ::::::::: ::::: ::: ::  
  
Koenma looked up at the sound of his door opening. It was Botan. "Koenma-sama, Hiei, Kurama, and the girl are here. Should I bring them in?" The child ruler nodded his head. "Yes, yes. By all means..."  
  
Moments later, a frazzled Hiei and Kurama, and Ivy walked through the doors. Koenma raised a puzzled eyebrow; Hiei looked about ready to drive his sword through the girl, while Kurama looked like he just wanted to lie down and take a nap.  
  
Hiei moved to a far corner of the room, and Kurama collapsed into a chair. Ivy looked around, then sat on the floor, Indian-style. "Why are we here? What's going on? Kurama, can I have my candy now? I'm hungry. Can I wake up now? This dream is getting really weird..." Koenma had no idea that someone could ask so many questions over a span of twenty seconds.  
  
He walked over to Ivy. "Have Hiei and Kurama explained to you the reason you're here?" Ivy's mouth dropped open. "Did you just...talk?" Koenma nodded, "Yes. Now, have Hiei and Kurama explained to you why you're here?" Ivy opened her mouth to speak, but Hiei beat her to it.  
  
"Well, Koenma, as you've experienced, it is very hard to tell this onna anything, seeing as she never shuts up." Ivy stood up very fast and practically leapt over to Hiei. "Say that to my face, shorty," she growled. Hiei smirked. "Number one, onna, I am taller than you. Two, you never shut up."  
  
You could practically see the sparks flying. "You die now!" Ivy yelled, and jumped on Hiei. Everyone else in the room just stared. [AN: Kurama, Koenma, and Botan: O_O] When the dust cleared, Hiei was on top of Ivy, pinning her arms above her head, and she was trying very hard to get out from under him. Kurama was trying to hold back his laughter, and failing miserably, which sent Koenma and Botan laughing too.  
  
Ivy and Hiei looked over at Kurama, Koenma and Botan. "What!" they both yelled in unison. Somehow, everyone managed to regain their composures, including Ivy and Hiei who were shooting absolute daggers at each other.  
  
"Now," Koenma said, "I guess I'll start from the beginning. Ivy, are you adopted?"  
  
"Uh, I don't think so..." Ivy replied.  
  
"Well, you most likely are." Koenma continued. "Have you noticed anything...strange about yourself lately?"  
  
"I've been a little cranky," she answered, "but I thought it was just PMS."  
  
[AN: All besides Ivy: ::sweatdrop::]  
  
"OK, anything else?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Nope," was Ivy's reply  
  
"Hiei, come here," Koenma ordered  
  
"Why?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Because I said so," said the toddler.  
  
Reluctantly, Hiei walked over to where Koenma and Ivy were standing, or sitting rather.  
  
"Hiei, I want you to place your hand on her head." That was Koenma  
  
Hiei folded his arms over his chest. "No."  
  
"Hey, it's not like I have cooties or something," Ivy retorted  
  
"Hiei..." Koenma warned  
  
"Fine," Hiei said. "I'll do it."  
  
Hiei warily placed his hand on Ivy's head. Koenma then instructed him to channel some of his youki into his palm, explaining that it would give Ivy's hidden powers a "jumpstart".  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Ivy felt the surface of her head growing warm; a tingling sensation followed soon after. It started on her head, but then spread down to her toes. She then felt like her insides were changing around. "Uhn..." she moaned. "I think...I'm gonna be sick." Koenma shook his head. "Just a little more." Just as he said that, Ivy felt herself grow about an inch taller; her hair lengthened and turned a deeper brown with one red streak in the front. Her two incisors grew longer and more pointy; and last, but not least, two ears sprouted from the top of her head, and a tail from her tailbone.  
  
Hiei stepped backwards in shock. That had never happened before. Everyone watched as Ivy ran her fingers across her newly obtained ears, then her tongue over her new fangs. Now her eyes had been closed, because of the pain, and when she opened them, they were blood red, like Hiei's. Everyone was very quiet.  
  
"Well then," Ivy said. "This is...different. Does anyone have a mirror?"  
  
Botan stepped forward with a small compact mirror. "Here ya go."  
  
Ivy smiled, "Thanks!"  
  
Everyone watched silently as Ivy reviewed herself in the mirror. She appeared to be muttering various things under her breath. Finally, she handed the mirror back to Botan.  
  
"Anything else?" the now wolf youkai asked.  
  
There was a pause, followed by Koenma's slightly squeaky voice. "No... Do you have any questions?"  
  
Ivy scratched her head. "Um... Yeah!" she exclaimed. "What am I, exactly? And, what am I supposed to do next?"  
  
"Well," Koenma started, "The first one is easy. You're now a half wolf, half fire demon."  
  
All Ivy could manage was a small "oh".  
  
"The second one, though, is not as easy to answer," Reikai's small ruler continued. "For the time being, I guess you'll just have to go and stay with Kurama..."  
  
One of Ivy's ears twitched. "Um, pardon? Stay with him? Isn't that, like, I don't know...wrong?"  
  
Struggling hard to suppress his laughter, Koenma answered, "Oh no, no, no. You don't have to worry, Ivy. Kurama promises to behave, right?"  
  
Kurama smiled and bowed his head.  
  
Ivy's tail swished back and forth. "Mmmmm... I don't know... Why can't I just go home?"  
  
"I thought you might ask that," Koenma said, sighing. "Apparently, there's a group of demons that want you, for reasons we don't know. It would be dangerous to you and your family if you went back."  
  
Ivy stared, open-mouthed, "What! This is info I coulda used yesterday! But I want to go back and get Smash and Onyx! I need to say goodbye to my mom and dad and brothers!"  
  
"You -can't- go back. I'm sorry..." Koenma said.  
  
You could practically see the fire dancing in Ivy's eyes. "I'm going back, buddy." She reached over and poked Koenma in the chest. "And you can't stop me!"  
  
"Are you sure of that?" Koenma shot back.  
  
Ivy snorted, "Well, I am a demon. I could fry you all, right?"  
  
"Wrong," Hiei's voice rang out. "I could 'fry' you without breaking a sweat. It takes years of training to be able to 'fry' anyone."  
  
Koenma cleared his throat, "Which brings me to my next decision: Hiei, I want you and Kurama to help Ivy, with training and such. Also, Hiei, I need you to watch over Ivy until she is able to fend for herself, comprende?"  
  
"No way in the seven hells am I going to be that thing's babysitter," Hiei said.  
  
Koenma's lips spread into a content smirk [AN: Is that even possible through that pacifier of his?], "That, my demon friend, is where you are wrong."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Two cloaked shadowed glided effortlessly over the cold stone floor. They were deep under the Makai soil, away from prying eyes.  
  
"We checked at the girl's house, sire," a voice whispered. "She wasn't there."  
  
The other one chimed in, "Pity. We'll just have to look harder. We - need - her. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, sire," the first voice spoke before sliding away.  
  
The second figure stepped out into the torchlight and slid off his hood. He appeared to be a teenaged human, with long and smooth, fiery red hair and piercing violet eyes, but his subordinates knew better. He was none other than Kenji, Master of the Orange Flame, a feared fire demon throughout the Makai.  
  
"Finally, sister," he murmured, "We will be reunited...again. I haven't see you in so long, Rayne. Have you changed since that day...so many years ago? Hopefully, it will be easier to find you in this lifetime than our last one..."  
  
Moments later, Kenji's footsteps could be heard echoing down the stone passageway.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Crys: Now that's more like it. ::sighs:: I definitely like this version better. Re-review this chappy, then read the next one! Ja! 


	6. Meeting With the Enemy

Crys: Weeeee! Fourth chappy up! I'm soooo sorry once again that I haven't been able to update. First, my internet connection got all funky, so it wouldn't work, then, I had to go up to Pennsylvania, then when I got back home, my bro got on the computer and fried the motherboard!!!! Now, we have ze motherboard back and I can bring you all more of Bring Me to Life! ^_^  
  
Hiei: Oh joy, rapture, the ecstasy...  
  
Crys: Hey! That's a drug! Anyway... Everyone, thank you SO much for reviewing!!!! I wuv you all!!! *huggles all*  
  
Hiei: She's a tiny bit sugar-high right now.  
  
Crys: YUP! Oh yeah, if you like Yu-Gi-Oh yaoi/shounen-ai, go to my favorite authors and read some of their stuff. Also, cloud_1_3_5 is a guy!!!! Sooo many people think he's a girl. ::sighs:: He is a very talented yaoi writer, along with nek0-chan.  
  
Hiei: Can we get this chapter started?  
  
Crys: One sec. Also, I'm going to be switching Ivy's name between now and the next few chapters. By chapter six, her name should no longer be Ivy. Sorry, about that. But, her character will still be funny and crazy. ^_^  
  
Ivy: What is my name going to be?  
  
Crys: Look back at chapter four. ^_^  
  
Ivy: Oooooooh. "I see," said the blind man.  
  
Hiei: o_0  
  
Crys and Ivy: ::giggle::  
  
Crys: Alrighty, I've made this authoress's note way too long. Get to reading already!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ivy was lying sprawled out on the guest bed in Kurama's house. Reluctantly, she had agreed to stay there, but only because the rest of her family would be in danger if she didn't. She wasn't too happy about Hiei being her "babysitter" as he had so wonderfully put it, and, from the way Hiei had acted, she was pretty sure he didn't like it either. Inwardly, she wondered how on Earth Koenma had gotten Hiei to agree, not that she cared or anything.  
  
She ran her fingers through her new, and longer hair, stopping at her also new ears. She had to admit that this was all pretty wacky and cool and insane at the same time. What Ivy couldn't stop thinking about was why anyone would want her for anything. She sure wasn't very powerful...or smart, for that matter.  
  
A rattling noise on her windowpane made Ivy jump. Grumbling, she walked over to the window and opened it. Our other fire youkai popped through.  
  
"Not you again," Ivy said.  
  
"I don't want to be here any more than you want me to be here," Hiei retorted, settling himself on a chair.  
  
"I'm going out," Ivy said after a long pause.  
  
When Hiei stood up and walked over to the door, Ivy asked "And where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go with you," was his simple reply.  
  
"Suit yourself," was Ivy's.  
  
Before the could get out the door, however, Ivy caught a glimpse of herself on the mirror. Her ears prominently stood out from the top of her head, and so did her eyes.  
  
"Um, Hiei?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
Hiei stared at her, "What now?"  
  
"Won't someone see my ears and my eyes and stuff?"  
  
Hiei sighed, "No one will be able to see them, unless if they have high spirit-awareness, like Kuwabaka."  
  
"Well," Ivy said, rubbing her hands over her ears, "It still feels funny."  
  
Hiei reached into his coat and pulled out a long black scarf. "Use this then," he stated.  
  
Ivy blinked once, then twice. "Are you talking to me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah... What other stupid girl would I be talking to?" Hiei replied sarcastically.  
  
Unfazed, Ivy continued, "Well, you actually were acting like a human being and not a heartless pile of bricks. It scared me there for a sec."  
  
Ivy took the scarf from Hiei and wrapped it around her ears, then tied it at the bottom, giving her the appearance of wearing a long headband. She winked at Hiei and raced out the door.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Hiei mostly watched Ivy from the rooftops, not wanting to be seen by the humans of the city. She wandered around the main part of Tokyo, [AN: That is where they live, right?] looking through the windows of some of the stores. Then, he watched with great amusement as her eye's widened and she clapped her hands together at the sight of one of the shops.  
  
It was an extremely loud and colorful shop. Now, Kurama had been teaching Hiei how to read a little bit, so the demon tried to read the sign above the door.  
  
"Ar..c..ade?"  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ivy had always loved arcades. She would go there every Friday with her friends, Michael and Robin. She walked over to the Tekken Tag Team game.  
  
'Let the games...begin.'  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hiei lost sight of Ivy when she disappeared into the arcade.  
  
"Having fun, Hiei?" a bubbly voice chirped from behind him.  
  
"Hn," was his predictable response.  
  
"Hmph," Botan said. "Be that way then. Koenma says to keep both eyes on Ivy at all times. He just heard from one of the demon smugglers we caught that there's a group of demons the call themselves 'Guardians of the Flame' that's been asking about a female fire youkai-"  
  
Hiei bristled. He'd heard of these 'guardians' before. There were five 'guardians'. One that controlled the power of the red flame, another the power of the yellow flame, one orange, one black, and one blue. Awhile back, Koenma had been able to trace Hiei's father and found out that he was Korin, Master of the Black Flame.  
  
Hiei snapped himself back to reality, just in time to hear the end of Botan's speech.  
  
"-and if you don't watch her, Koenma will not hesitate to tell Yukina that you're her brother."  
  
'Damn him,' Hiei thought. 'Now I'm stuck with the stupid girl.'  
  
"OK," Botan called out. "See ya 'round, Hiei!"  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ivy hummed a little tune as she rapidly tapped the different buttons on the console, making her character flip and twist and kick. Just when her character's last drop of health was depleted, a voice behind Ivy startled her.  
  
"You're pretty good."  
  
A slight glance out of the corner of her eye told Ivy who was speaking to her. He was tall, but then again, most people were to Ivy. His hair was a really deep blue and it was spiky and shoulder-length. Everything about him was normal, accept for his eyes.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
"Wanna play a match?" the boy asked.  
  
Something deep inside Ivy told her not to stick around with this guy, so she declined.  
  
"No thanks," she mumbled, trying not to look him in the eye. Man, his eyes were creepy. They were this bright yellow color, definitely not natural.  
  
"I didn't think you would..." the boy said, more to himself than to Ivy. "You never did much like playing with other people... A very picky demon if I were to say so myself..."  
  
Ivy's blood seemed to freeze in her veins. Without another word, she turned and ran out of the arcade. When she left, the boy smiled, revealing feral fangs. "You can run, Rayne, but you can't hide."  
  
**  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ivy practically flew through the door, only to collide with a certain fire demon.  
  
"Whoops," Ivy said getting up slowly.  
  
Hiei 'hned', of course, and said, "And where are you going, now?"  
  
"There's this really really really freaky guy in there that called me a demon and his eyes were all yellow and freaky and he scared me and he was all weird and he wanted to play me in a match of Tekken but I said no then he started talking to himself and that's when he called me a demon and then I got this weird feeling in my gut and I ran out here and then I hit you and then you pushed me off and then you asked where I was going and then I started telling you and now we're here and I'm hungry."  
  
Hiei blinked. [Crys: Hiei? BLINKED? Lol!] It simply _was not_ humanly possible to talk that fast! Hiei was eventually able to piece together what Ivy had told him, and was about to say something when Yusuke showed up.  
  
"Hey!" he said.  
  
Ivy smiled, "Hey, Yusuke!"  
  
"Has shorty here been giving you any trouble?" the Spirit Detective asked.  
  
Ivy laughed. "Nah, he's been fine. What brings you here?"  
  
"Well," Yusuke began, "Koenma wants you to start figuring out your powers, in case those 'guardian' people show up."  
  
"Yusuke," Hiei interrupted, "Who, may I ask, is supposed to train her?"  
  
Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "You, of course. And Koenma wanted you to start as soon as possible." The teenaged boy glanced at his watch. "I would stick around, but this punk called me out to the school gym in about five minutes, so I gotta jet. Ja!" And with that, he ran off in the direction of his junior high school.  
  
Hiei glanced at Ivy who was chasing a leaf through the air. 'Oh, this is going to be a long and difficult road...'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Crys: YAY! Fourth chappy done! Next chapter is: training! *evil laugh*  
  
Hiei: O_O  
  
Crys: Never underestimate the power of the authoress on a sugar-high! ^_^  
  
Hiei: o_O  
  
Crys: Yup! Now please review! It helps me write faster! ^_^ Ja ne! 


End file.
